The Surprise Return
by TheAnonymousBlogger
Summary: An AU where John comes home from Afghanistan and surprises Sherlock on a crime scene - in front of the yard and on a very special day. I know its been done before plenty but I wanted to contribute my own version so here it is!


**So while I know this has been done many times, I just really wanted to have a go and write my own version. In this John is not returning home injured like he is in many others because I quite liked the idea of exploring earlier in their au relationship when John is still a working soldier. I'm not sure yet but I may do a few more chapters about John in the army and surprising Sherlock and one of those will probably be the final time he comes home with a bullet wound through his shoulder. Anyway enough of my rambling - feel free to leave your opinions and I hope you like it! :)**

**I do not own Sherlock or John obviously. All credit where credit is due to ACD and the BBC.**

* * *

"Sir, there is someone here for the freak." Sally Donovan said as she entered the room containing the scene of the crime. Sherlock was busy leaning over the body and just waved his hand distractedly dismissing the information without even looking up – he was in a bad mood today and Lestrade couldn't even be bothered to find out why.

"Really? Did he say who he was?" Lestrade asked from the corner of the room, feeling obliged to at least make the effort where Sherlock was not and he didn't even know who was here.

"Nope, he seemed a bit keen on remaining anonymous - something about a surprise I think he said."

Sherlock still showed no sign of interest in the situation so Lestrade piped up again sounding slightly confused, "a surprise?"

"Yep. Oh, and he's dressed fully in army fatigues."

Now this caught Sherlock's attention. He looked up immediately piercing Sally with his most quizzical stare and muttered a breathy, "John."

"No he didn't say-"

She didn't get the chance to finish because Sherlock was already on his feet and pushing past her through the doorway and out onto the street. Lestrade and Sally shared a puzzled glance before quickly hurrying out behind him.

They found Sherlock stock still staring at the stranger. He was a small guy with sun-bleached blonde hair, tanned skin and sure enough he was dressed head to foot in pale army fatigues, a burgundy beret perched neatly on his head. There was a duffle bag at his feet and Lestrade was certain one of the biggest grins he'd ever seen on his face. Sherlock stood there for a moment longer, frozen in place, before he broke into a short run, grabbed the man by his shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. The stranger grinned even harder and returning the hug he said:

"God I've missed this. I've missed _you_ Sherlock – nine months is too long."

"John," Sherlock choked, "you didn't tell me." If Lestrade wasn't mistaken he was sure he could see Sherlock_ smiling_ with _tears_ on his face!

"I know I'm sorry," the soldier– John replied. "It's just I wanted to surprise you."

A small group of officers around them had, by now, stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the scene before them. Some looked amazed that Sherlock Holmes was hugging someone but others were looking on with softened eyes, however what happened next had them all staring wide eyed in shock – even Lestrade.

The two men had by now pulled out of the hug so that they were looking at each other straight in the eyes. Then without a care for all the watching eyes John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sherlock returned it eagerly, snaking his arms back round John's waist, not as tight as before but holding him just as close.

The kiss didn't last that long, just long enough to make a few of the onlookers become uncomfortable before they pulled away again and John stepped back with a wicked grin on his face, his neatly placed beret now askew. He pulled it off, rolled it up and tucked it into one of his belt straps on his back, and then with that same grin on his face he turned to the watching officers. "Sorry I do hope I'm not interrupting too much."

Lestrade coughed, startled into action, "no- no of course not. Erm, I'm sorry," he said waving his hand in the general direction of the officers who quickly bustled back to what they were doing before the interruption, leaving just Lestrade and Sally with Sherlock and John.

John held out his hand, "Captain John Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Greg Lestrade and you too." Lestrade replied as he returned the handshake. He then paused for a moment looking to Sherlock for some sort of explanation.

"John, now can you see what I mean when I say they're idiots? Look at them – they are completely clueless." Sherlock said but was quickly stopped by John turning back to him.

"Ah come on Sherlock, give them the benefit of the doubt – I mean it's not like you've ever told them about me have you?"

"Well, no, but after that display I'm sure they could jump to at least a few conclusions."

Sally stepped up at that point, turning to face John, "I'm sorry but are you _dating _the fre- I mean Sherlock?"

John sent a slight glare her way but nothing seemed to be able to stop the smile that spread out on his face as he reached into his collar and retrieved his dog tags from under his shirt. On the chain, along with the two nameplates, was a simple gold band, but as Lestrade looked closer he could see that it was much too slim to be able to fit on one of John's fingers. It was then that Sherlock reached into the collar of his own, much more tight fitting shirt and retrieved his own chain but this one with only a slightly bigger matching gold band on it.

"Married actually," Sherlock announced, a smug expression on his face. He pulled the chain from around his neck and quickly slipped the ring off it as John did the same from the dog tags round his neck.

"Yep have been for a year now," John affirmed as he turned back to face Sherlock, "happy anniversary!" They then proceeded to slip the rings on each others' ring fingers, sharing a private smile of affection at the same time.

"Happy anniversary John." Sherlock said and they leaned in to kiss each other again.

Now Lestrade understood Sherlock's bad mood from before, and as he watched the two men leave - Sherlock hoisting the duffle bag onto his own shoulder not even giving the crime scene he was leaving behind unsolved a second thought, he thought that maybe today Scotland Yard should at least try and solve the case on their own. That way, he supposed, Sherlock and John would have plenty of time to celebrate their wedding anniversary alone and away from prying eyes.


End file.
